deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vash the Stampede
Vash the Stampede is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series of Trigun. Vash is also known as The Humanoid Typhoon due to the destruction and chaos that often surrounds him. Wielding a huge silver revolver, he travels from town to town to learn more and protect what his adoptive mother, Rem, treasured most: love and peace. He is initially discovered by Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, two Bernardelli Insurance Society representatives investigating claims made due to damages caused by the mysterious Humanoid Typhoon. Battle vs. Cad Bane (by Ethank14) Vash is walking into a bar in the town of Augusta when he runsinto a cloaked figure whaling down the street as he walks past bane sticks out his arm and uses his stunner to zap Vash. However his "plant" powers make it quicky inert, hey what the hell was that for? vash yells at Bane. It's simple really, 60 billion double dollars whould really help my efforts to kill jedi. Wow youve had way to much alcohal today. Enough talk,he says as he pulls out twin blasters and starts firing at Vash. Vash of course runs away in order to get him out of the villiage so as not to harm any innocent people. finally after he comes accross a strange ship he turns and pulls out his special pistol and starts firing at bane who is following him on his hoverboots. They each shoot at each other bane getting hit inthe arm droping one of his blasters. hiding over the side of the ridge bade throws several plasma grenades blowing off vash's cypernetic arm and peircing his leg. as Banewalks twords him with his flamethrower Bane hears Millie and maryl coming over the ridge. Oh no, no ones gonna interupt us ashe shoots at them. This infuriates Vash and he activates his boot knife and starts stabing at Bane and avoiding the flamethrower. Vash however is hit and jups back and rolls in the sand to try to get rid of othe flames. . As bane walks tword the smoking Vash thinking the fights over vash's arm suddenly turn intothe angel arm and fires at Bane. Bane however activates his hoverboots and only gets grazed. As the smoke from the blastclears Bane is standing over Vash with his arm Missing. Vash however is ready and stabs him in the leg and knocks him out. Vash slowly carries bane to his ship and sets the corodinates for the last destination on the log Courisant. WINNER: VASH THE STAMPEDE Expert's Opinion Vash was better accustomed to fighting against bounty hunters. Though I would like to point out that the angel arm only destroyed the town, most of the casualties came from the riots after the fact. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs the Grifter (by MrPacheco101) No Battle Written Winner: Grifter Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Warriors